<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scimitar's flight by Carrot_Bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832408">scimitar's flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny'>Carrot_Bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Self-Indulgent, Soup, Stealth Crossover, possible pomefiore events before fairy gala kept vague, spoilers for fairy gala main story and jamil+kalim event personal stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jamil leaves Fairy Gala training early, Kalim stays back to work on his own dancing with the saniwa's help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scimitar's flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic title somewhat inspired by the titles of the Personal Stories for Jamil and Kalim's event SR cards.</p><p>Contains references to Touken Ranbu universe as part of character backstory.</p><p>60% of this fic takes place over soup, you have been forewarned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kalim took three steps forward, pivoted on his heel… then froze for half a second too long before losing his balance and collapsing onto the floor with a thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aargh, I almost had it!” He pushed himself up and leaned back against the floor-length mirrors of Pomefiore’s dance studio, then beamed at his sole observer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m already pretty close to doing it perfectly, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa smiled from where they were sitting a few feet away, knees drawn up to their chest. “Very close,” they agreed, then grinned more widely. “You’ve practiced for so long even your falls look like they’re part of the dance steps by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors on the far side of the dance studio opened amidst their laughter to reveal a mildly nonplussed Vil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was hearing things when I walked past, but it’s you two. You’re still here practicing when it’s this late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late?” Kalim shot a look at the studio’s darkened windows. “Ack, it’s after sundown already! Sorry Vil-sensei!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vil sighed. “I guess I have to accept you’re not going to stop calling me that anytime soon. I’m surprised Jamil Viper hasn’t come looking for you - or that familiar of yours,” he added as he looked from Kalim to the saniwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter shrugged. “Grim has no thoughts in his head other than food during mealtime, he’s probably stuffing his face in the dining hall at this moment. That said, we’re pretty late to dinner… I guess there could be leftovers from the buffet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, there’s still the Scarabia kitchens!” Kalim supplied helpfully. “We’ll definitely find a hot meal there, you can head back to your dorm and meet with Grim later! Consider it my thanks for staying back to help me with practice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of your dinner plans, you should vacate the studio now anyway.” Vil’s foot was tapping sporadically against the wooden floorboards, a sound they had learned through the numerous training sessions for the Fairy Gala to recognise as the dorm leader’s growing impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s long past the studio’s usual closing time, and students from other dorms shouldn’t be in Pomefiore at this hour unless they’re staying overnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha, we’ll be going now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to their feet and cleared out of the studio shortly, leaving Vil to switch off the lights after a final inspection of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be sure to go to bed early tonight, I won’t have tomorrow’s mission fail due to something as trivial as lack of sleep,” he instructed as they walked down the lamp-lit corridor. “And don’t be late for the morning meeting tomorrow, it’s imperative that Crewel-sensei and I give each of you a proper final look-over before we send you to the front lines.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He halted in his footsteps, casting a glance at the saniwa. “Is there something you were about to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... eh? Oh, I was thinking about dinner,” they explained with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be starving, you haven’t eaten anything since lunch right? Don’t worry, I can make some soup like how Jamil does it, with the pepper and cinnamon.” Once Kalim got started on a topic, his chatter would pick up momentum like a steam locomotive. “We were able to make enough for all of Scarabia in a single night, it shouldn’t take long! You like ginger, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind the taste,” the saniwa managed to get in as an answer, and then they were at the mirror hall that served as the entrance and exit to Pomefiore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, see you tomorrow Vil-senpai! And… thanks for all your hard work in training us for the past several days!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim’s face was earnest as he grasped Vil’s hand in both of his, an action that clearly surprised the older student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I messed up many times during practice, but you corrected me every single time until I was able to dance better. You’re like a demon in coaching, but you’ve worked harder than any of us to help us do well in our performance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was apparently too engrossed in his gratitude to notice the saniwa wince at calling Vil Schoenheit a demon coach </span>
  <em>
    <span>to his face</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oddly enough, Vil didn’t seem to notice either, or if he did he gave no indication of taking offence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised to make this plan succeed, didn’t I? I kept my word, the rest is up to you and the others.” Vil patted the back of Kalim’s palm briefly, then gingerly extracted his hand from the other’s hold and all but manhandled the Scarabia dorm leader towards the mirror without losing a fraction of his usual poise. The saniwa followed close on their heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hurry up and get back to your dorm, you shouldn’t take meals less than three hours before bed so don’t take too long eating. I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it! Goodnight Vil-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa echoed Kalim’s words, then stepped into the enchanted mirror after him as Vil turned and left the mirror hall.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oh, dorm leader Asim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim looked up at the sound of his name, then smiled cheerily and waved at the Scarabia student in greeting. “Hey there! You looking for a snack? There’s still some leftover soup kept warm on the stove if you want it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just here to get some water.” The student made his way across the kitchen, empty jug in hand. “It’s nice to see you again as well, Saniwa-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, thanks for having me over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scarabia dorm had largely gotten used to seeing the saniwa and Grim around the common areas over the winter break, through the many visits on the invitation of their no longer magically-controlled dorm leader. Most of their interactions with the saniwa were limited to simple greetings - like the rest of Night Raven College they were under the impression that Saniwa was the first name of the Ramshackle dorm leader - but their reception was generally cordial and a marked improvement from that first visit to the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim was now peering into the pot sitting on the stove, stirring its contents slowly as he mused aloud. “Should we just pop the rest of the soup into the fridge for tomorrow? Or maybe we could leave it out for others to help themselves… oh yeah, did Jamil have dinner with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle in the student’s grip jolted, spilling water onto the countertop instead of the jug’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah I saw him in the dining hall! He finished dinner early though, said he wanted to do some schoolwork before exercising.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I guess he wouldn’t be hungry then. Could you let the others know that there’s soup on the stove? I’ll come back in a couple of hours to store the leftovers if nobody’s put it into the fridge yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, dorm leader! Er, I’ll be heading back to my room now! Good evening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa’s eyes followed the retreating student as they hurried out of the kitchen, until Kalim returned and handed them another piece of flatbread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, just enough to sop up the rest of that soup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks.” They tore off a smaller piece and dipped the bread into the soup, then took a bite and chewed slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said earlier you made this soup for the entire dorm?” they asked once they had finished the bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was the night the magic stone was taken. We needed to wait until sunrise to get past the snow blocking the doors, and the soup was the best way to make sure everyone got to stay warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim slurped down another mouthful of soup, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned. “Jamil’s a good teacher, so I learned how to prepare the ingredients quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was just the two of you making the soup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, some of the others did come in to help out, although I guess they came over mainly because the kitchens were warmer from the stoves being turned on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The students… they didn’t mind helping you and Jamil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why would they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim paused, his eyes falling upon the spilled water on the countertop. Picking up a cloth hanging on a nearby rack, he got up from his seat again and crossed the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you can say they’ve been nicer to me ever since winter break,” he began as he started wiping up the water. “Maybe they feel guilty, maybe they pity me. I’m sure some of them are wondering why I still talk to him at all, much less spend time with him or keep him as vice dorm leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, tone quieter than his usual merry amusement. “Scarabia is known for our common trait of resourceful planning, but otherwise we’re a varied group. There are people who don't see anything wrong with what he did, or who dislike his methods but support his goals. He was the most likely choice for the next dorm leader before I was appointed, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim hung up the cloth to dry and returned to his place across the table from the saniwa. “If there’s one thing most of them can agree on though, it’s that they hate that he used his Unique Magic on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not going to be much of a secret now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Within Scarabia, nope.” His expression lightened. “But Azul says the Golden Scarab set meal has been selling well, so the Magicam ad campaign must have been a successful cover! At least I haven’t heard a lot of rumors around school ever since the semester started, that should count for something right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa dipped another piece of bread into the soup. “And Scarabia has been sworn to secrecy by their dorm leader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I didn’t do anything as cool as that. We just had a little talk with everyone and decided that the less trouble raised the better for our dorm; it’d be bothersome if the school decided to keep a close eye on us because of what happened, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim’s next words were muffled by a mouthful of soup and bread. “And like I said earlier, people kind of feel bad for me I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. By the way, the new training arena looked great when we passed by it earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? That way we won’t have to head out to the oasis for outdoor practice and still have plenty of space, and we managed to put in some cool stuff for magical training as suggested by the dorm members too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa nodded, concentrating on finishing their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it Jamil’s idea or yours?” they finally asked as they set their spoon down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, his initial perplexed expression slowly giving way to understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I discussed it with him - well, as much as I could. In the end he said someone had to make sure the proposal was actually worth my father’s time, so he helped organise the responses on what to add to the new arena.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyelids lowered. “It’s unlike me to do such things, right? That’s probably what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa shrugged. “I’d be more surprised if you haven’t changed at all after everything that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands clenched into fists under the table, then slowly loosened their grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim gave his shoulders a small shake, then lifted his head. “Anyway, it’s great to be able to hang out with you again! I know you’ve been busy ever since the start of the semester so you can’t drop by as often, and Fairy Gala training takes up a lot of time, but it’s still been fun doing this with you and everyone! Even if it’s to infiltrate a fairies’ festival to distract them while we swap their queen’s crown without them noticing,” he added, the string of words smudged together like a really long name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa privately thought it couldn’t be any more harrowing after everything that had occurred since the start of the term, but they nodded anyway. “I can come by more often, Grim definitely won’t mind as long as the promise of food is on the table.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hesitated, then decided to just go ahead with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I like talking to you. I’ve been meaning to for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim said nothing at first, and almost immediately the saniwa began to worry; perhaps they’d been too forward? But then a smile broke out across his face, almost unexpected in the moment even when he was nearly never seen without one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that too! I want to hear more about your home and your family, I’d never met anyone with a family bigger than mine before!” He propped his chin up with a hand, elbow resting on the table’s surface. “I like the stories about how they came to your - what did you call it, a citadel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa blinked. “I honestly didn’t think you would remember, I’ve only mentioned it a couple times before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think your family’s pretty memorable! You said only some of you are actually related, but you all live together in this citadel right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the general idea, yes.” It wasn’t like they could explain the circumstances of the war against the History Retrograde Army to anyone in this school, seeing as how said history existed in a completely separate universe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sort of like the people that live in my parents’ home, yet not really.” Kalim picked up his spoon and started to trace patterns into the bottom of his bowl with it. “The way you talk about them isn’t like how my father talks about our servants, or his other wives. It reminds me more of my siblings talking about their friends and what games they played.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, I guess it’s something like that…?” Have they really talked about the citadel so often that it left this deep an impression? The saniwa began to do a quick mental review of the conversations they’d had while spending time in Scarabia dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they ever not get along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” they replied confusedly, their train of thought derailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family.” Red irises were staring them directly in the face now. “Do they ever… quarrel? Or fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of times,” the saniwa said immediately. It wasn’t as drastic as dealing with a new Overblot incident every month since waking up in a coffin, but with the many histories and personalities of their swords conflict was bound to happen - whether it was with someone who used to fight on the side of your master’s enemies or whoever left you to do fieldwork duty alone that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you usually try to talk to them one on one like this when that happens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realisation finally dawned on their face, producing an involuntary laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me. I meant what I said about enjoying talking to you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim grinned as well. “I could tell. I know you’re not a bad person, Saniwa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t think he’s one either, do you.” It was not a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm leader sighed. “I’m sure no matter what their personal thoughts on him are, everyone expects me to hate him. I mean, he’s made it clear he hates me right? That if we hadn’t known each other since we were kids, he wouldn’t have made friends with me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also the fact that he mind-controlled you to essentially start a coup against yourself and then threw you to the far end of the desert, but that’s a contributing factor too yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t forget that part,” he groaned. Pushing himself back from the table, he picked up his now empty bowl and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floyd called me annoying and Jade said I was disgusting for putting all the blame on myself, but after thinking about it for a long time… I wasn’t actually taking responsibility for anything, was I?” The sound of the tap running could be heard from the table, the sink only several footsteps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just shutting him out again, trying to protect this image I wanted him to remain within instead of seeing the hurt he was actually going through. He did do all those horrible things, and he’ll have to bear the consequences, just like I have to face the consequences of being his burden all this time. It’s not just about taking my place as dorm leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” the saniwa agreed as they brought their bowl to the sink as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s more than just an evil villain who lied to everyone to take over the dorm,” he continued as he scrubbed the inside of his dish. “There’s no excuse that makes what he did less wrong, but it doesn’t mean he should never get a chance to show what else he can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s really had the opportunity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself in the past, so it would take time.” Today was proof of that; they hoped that whatever Jamil was doing at the moment was helping him figure out what he wanted to know in time for tomorrow’s performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it can take time for you to show who you can be too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim’s hands came to a stop as he turned to the saniwa. “Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Also, you forgot to add soap to your sponge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh?!” He quickly checked the status of his wet bowl, then reached for the dishwashing liquid and applied a sizable amount to his sponge while the colour rose in his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand settled itself on the top of his head, ruffling his pale hair gently. “You’re doing well, Kalim. You’re learning too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to do better,” he said to the soap suds covering his hands. “I… I feel like I lost someone I really cared about, and it’s likely I won’t ever get the same person back, but I’m going to work hard to prove that I can be his friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he continues to hate you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kalim spoke next, his voice was almost careful in its lightness, as if trying to avoid breaking something fragile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says we’re not friends, yet he still helps me and matches my dancing and runs with me three-legged around the school. He could have just left me to take things on by myself, but he’s still here by my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the tap again, rinsing the soap and residue off the bowl’s surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I won’t give up on him either.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel like it is simply naivety in Kalim-san’s case,” Jade stated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy’s turban drooped, as if matching his current emotional state. “… I see…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He raised his head, eyes seemingly pleading with all of them. “Jamil’s a bad person… isn’t he…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The saniwa looked at him, then at the Octavinelle dorm members. All four had tried to hurt them and Grim at some point, and only one was due to magical control. The other three would freely admit to being ‘bad’ too, yet they had also come to help when they heard of the changes in Kalim. And what did that make themselves, if they were willing to use the power of people who they knew to be unscrupulous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did that make Kalim, who could see when others needed aid but became the opposite to the one closest to him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not a good person,” they said finally. “Just like any of us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“But you know, it’s kind of sad,” Kalim bemoaned as they walked down Main Street after their mission in the Fairy Gala had concluded. “You guys all said that you wouldn’t do another fashion show…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa could not read minds, but the thoughts of their accomplices were clear as day from their expressions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course we won’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we won’t receive any lessons together anymore,” he rambled on, the pace of his footsteps causing him to pull ahead of the group. Jamil was the shortest distance from him, the others being further behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be kinda lonely,” he concluded as he turned around to face them. The setting sun caused his turban to throw a shadow over the upper half of his face, causing his smile to stand out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... anyway, let’s report to the principal,” Jamil started to say, but within two strides Kalim was standing right in front of him and close enough that he would have to swerve out of the way to walk past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamil.” He took a deep breath, then looked his oldest friend straight in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today. I had fun, it reminded me of the time when we two played together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out a hand, his wide smile a contrast to the slight tremor in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance together again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, while Leona and Ruggie were engaged in another debate over the eleventh-hour mishap that occurred during the Gala, the saniwa watched as Jamil’s hand hanging by his side lifted briefly before settling back down. Instead he strode past Kalim, ignoring his extended arm - and then broke into a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll only dance with people who can keep up with me,” he called behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saniwa could see their confusion reflected in Kalim’s face for a split second, before he turned around abruptly and took off running as well. His laughter drifted back over the wind, mingled with that of another voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing their eyes, they inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as they tilted their head upwards to see the first stars of the evening shining above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so another sortie begins,” they said in barely a whisper, as the sounds of Grim and the others’ chatter drew closer.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could run home to all of you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took five days and a complete change of the original fic outline, but here's my MC's sappy therapy session with my favorite NRC student! </p><p>I was sitting on the idea of doing a full story about a saniwa being uprooted from their citadel and planted right smack in the middle of a magical school, but after reading the Personal Stories for the Scarabia duo my brain got kicked into high gear and so this was created - albeit with a shift from Jamil to Kalim being the main focus of the story. I still want to explore Jamil's perspective, like his dancing and his thoughts on the events of chp 4, but we'll see when the inspiration strikes again.</p><p>I love discussing the Scarabia story arc so feel free to comment your thoughts below or shoot me a DM on <a href="https://twitter.com/oh_suketora">twitter</a>! Good luck in the Fairy Gala event and may you get as many SSRs as you wish in gacha \o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>